Spike's Second Chance
by Kazduit
Summary: Spike is sent to Los Angelos to complete his unfinished business, Angel. ON HIATUS


**Author's Note: This is my version of season 5 and it will be very different from the show. It starts during the scene at the beginning of season five episode two Just Rewards when the whole gang is in Fred's lab. Also I own nothing.**

"You're not in the world, Casper." Spike wanted nothing more than to rip Angel's head but before he could even say anything all the lights in the lab shut off and then blinked back on and when they did someone came with them. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Ah, William the Bloody A.K.A Spike" said a young woman in her early twenties spike guessed by looks of it. She had brown hair with very dark brown almost black eyes and she was carrying a clip board. "Hello, my name is Keele and I'm here to assess your current situation." She said with a smile as if he should have been expecting her. "What?"

"Think of me as a guardian angel only for you know the bottom floor." She pointed her finger down and he got it she was sent from hell but Spike still had no idea who she was or why she was there. "You're a hell hound?" It was Wesley who ventured the guess. "In some places I am known as that yes." Keele replied looking at Wesley with a cold smile, she clearly didn't like to be called that.

"What are you doing..." she stepped forward, ignoring Angel. "There seems to have been a problem with your soul transport." She stated matter of factly. "You think?" Spike replied gesturing around him. She started to flip through the papers on her clip board. "Well just as I suspected you were sent her by the SAD."

"The soul acquisitions department" she clarified. "What the hell do they want with me?" Spike asked. "When you die your soul first goes to the SAD and they review your life and determine where your meant to go, up or down, but sometimes a soul has unfinished business that makes it impossible for them to determine your intended destination and so they send the soul to wherever the unfinished business is and someone like me is sent to do the assessment in person." Keele smiled while everyone just stared in confusion.

"So they sent the amulet to Wolfram and Hart?" Fred asked. "No, they sent his soul the amulet was just attached to it and Wolfram and Hart was just a coincidence." Now Spike was even more confused. "What do you mean a coincidence?" Keele looked back to her clipped board and flipped through the pages once more. "Well, correct me if I'm wrong but the package was addressed to Angelus AKA Angel." Spike couldn't hold back a laugh "you expect me to believe that I can't 'move on' because I have unfinished business with Captain Forehead over here."

"It actually makes sense if you think about it. I mean how long has Spike wanted to kill Angel?" Keele turned on her heel and shot daggers at Wesley with her eyes. "That's not how it works. Revenge is an entirely different department and the SAD would not have sent him here for it. Revenge does not count as unfinished business." Spike was starting to get the impression that Keele did not like Wesley, not that he could blame her.

"So then why am I here and not roasting like a bloody marshmallow?" Spike was starting to get very irritated. "I don't know. I could make a request to find out but that will take some time and a lot of cutting of proverbial red tape, and I will most likely have finished my assessment by the time they get back to me." Keele turned back to Spike. "So then which is it? Heaven or Hell?" Spike acted confident but he was absolutely terrified of what she'd say. "I'm afraid that's not how it works either. I can't make my assessment until after the unfinished business is finished." She wasn't smiling this time and Spike new that this would be his last chance to fix it, to change his final destination for good, and it was probably a very small chance.

"No!" the loud objection startled everyone even Spike. "You mean he isn't leaving?" Angel asked Keele. "No, not yet anyway, I suggest you figure out why your here and do the most with whatever time you have. I will be back and when I am there will be no more second chances." The room fell silent. This was a warning Spike didn't need to be given, he would do everything he could to prevent himself from being sent to hell. After all he wasn't William the Bloody anymore. The lights went out again and when they came back on Keele was gone.

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
